<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Dragon's rarest treasure by The_Calm_Before_The_Storm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951307">A Dragon's rarest treasure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Calm_Before_The_Storm/pseuds/The_Calm_Before_The_Storm'>The_Calm_Before_The_Storm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:47:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Calm_Before_The_Storm/pseuds/The_Calm_Before_The_Storm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A humble witch welcomes her father back from his trip only to have their home invaded by a dragon hungry for treasure. Will he steal all the gold in the house? Or is he after something much more valuable?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Dragon's rarest treasure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was mostly written and edited via a roleplay AI - It has been edited slightly to make alittle more sense but not the formatting or the pacing! Tysm!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You are Manerva, a witch living on the edge of the medieval kingdom of Larion. You have a wand and a pet alligator named Cricket. As you sit in your swamp hut mixing a magical potion, you hear a knock at the door. You open it and see a man standing outside. He looks at you and smiles.<br/>
You know exactly who he is.<br/>
Your heart starts to beat.</p><p>&gt; You embrace the man.<br/>
You run up and give your father a big hug. "I missed you!"<br/>
Your father chuckles. "I missed you too."<br/>
You sit down at the table. You and your father eat breakfast together.</p><p>&gt; You say "question his adventure"<br/>
You say, "How did you get my letter?"<br/>
Your father pauses and gathers his thoughts.<br/>
Just as your father is about to explain everything a dragon bursts through the door spitting fire at your father<br/>
Your father draws his sword but the dragon is too quick and melts it</p><p>&gt; You say "No! Father!"<br/>
You shout and try to stop the dragon's mouth from swallowing your father but fail<br/>
You start running around, looking for something to help him.</p><p>&gt; You look around to see what weapons are availible.<br/>
These are your father's weapons. He'll need them for the dragon battle. He carries a sword, mace, dagger, and axe. There is a dagger in his boot that can be used as well.<br/>
The dragon kills your father in one bite. His body falls to the ground.<br/>
You feel sadness for your father's death but you know he would want to kill the Dragon before escaping.<br/>
You grab his weapon and a dagger from his boot.</p><p>&gt; You look up at the dragon, it's eyes gimmered but not with rage, instead with something more menacing.<br/>
You walk up to the dragon, sheathing your father's dagger, you feel like you're being compelled, you don't want to do this, what is happeneing? You run your hand along the side of the dragon's face and down its snout involuntarily as it grins.</p><p>&gt; The dragon leans forward and you kiss the dragon sensually shocked by your own movements.<br/>
The dragon closes its eyes and begins kissing back.<br/>
You feel the sweet taste of the dragon's saliva on your lips. You and the dragon become more intimate with each passing second.</p><p>&gt; You lean over and suck the dragon's huge cock. You hate this..what is happening.. or.. do you hate it? Your mind becomes clouded with desire.<br/>
The dragon plays with your hair while you deep throat its dick. You gag a little bit but still manage to get the whole thing in your mouth.<br/>
The dragon growls in pleasure, thrusting into your mouth.<br/>
You pull your hair and force the dragon's dick deeper into your throat.<br/>
The dragon forces your head back violently and releases a huge load of come inside your mouth.<br/>
A grunt comes from the dragon as flames wisp out of its nostrils.</p><p>&gt; You say "You're not done are you? I'm not finished yet"<br/>
You're unsure if you meant that, it's disgusting.. you feel dirty.. but the taste of dragon cum rouses a heat in your crotch.<br/>
The dragon takes its huge claws and pushes your legs apart, you feel the heat of it's breath on your stomach and thighs as it readies its tounge.<br/>
You feel the tounge on your belly "I don't know if I want this" you think.<br/>
The Dragon takes a deep breath in and then lets out a terrifying roar.</p><p>&gt; You feel scared but aroused.<br/>
The dragon moves in closer and runs it's tounge up your stomach and chest.</p><p>&gt; You let out a sigh of pleasure as the dragon's warm tounge laps at your breasts<br/>
The dragon rumbles in your ear.<br/>
You feel the tounge on your neck and then a gentle bite "Mmmm, I think you're going to taste quite good".<br/>
It sounded like it was teasing but you didn't feel confident that you weren't going to be a meal.</p><p>&gt; You say "I hope you'll start with my pussy"<br/>
The dragon growls and moves it's head lower.<br/>
You feel the wetness of the dragon's tongue on your inner thighs.<br/>
"Please lick me." You beg.<br/>
The dragon licks your thighs teasing you, not yet giving you the relief you desire.<br/>
You feel its breath on your pussy as it snarls "I want to hear you beg for it"<br/>
You moan "Fuck me! Eat my pussy! Please!"</p><p>&gt; You pant in desire wanting the dragon to eat you out.<br/>
The dragon moves in closer and runs its tounge along your inner thigh.<br/>
You moan and thrust your pussy into the dragon's searching mouth.<br/>
The dragon smiles then pulls away "That's naughty of you, you're lucky I like to play with my food" he growled, you were shocked to hear it could talk.<br/>
You felt warm air on your wet pussy as the dragon moved closer to you "I know what you really want, don't I?"</p><p>&gt; You nod, your face hot with lust. You go to touch your pussy because you're so hot and bothered but the dragon holds your arms down so to deny the pleasure.<br/>
The dragon smiles "Don't worry, this will make you feel good" he whispers in your ear then moves closer to your stomach.</p><p>&gt; You wimper.<br/>
The dragon grabs a fist full of your hair, forcing your head up as he moves forward.<br/>
You feel the cool air on your wet pussy as it's replaced by the warmth of the dragon's breath<br/>
The dragon gently runs its tounge down your breasts, over your stomach and to your crotch. It takes great care not to lick your pussy watching you squirm with desire.<br/>
It finally stops right before it touches your sensitive clit.<br/>
"I want to hear you scream. I want to taste the sound of you cumming on my tounge."</p><p>&gt; You say "P-Please lick me, please!"<br/>
The dragon growls in between your legs "You want me to lick your pussy don't you?"<br/>
You moan "Y-Yes"<br/>
Your legs buck involuntarily, desperate to be touched and loved. The dragon decides you've begged enough and procedes to aquire the best treasure of all. It gently runs its tounge up your slit.<br/>
You moan with satisfaction as you've finally been touched.<br/>
The dragon uses the flat of it's tongue to gently rub your clit "Is that good? Tell me how good my tounge is lapping at your sweet cunt"<br/>
You weakly moan, "i-it's so good." You manage to stammer out, talking was not on your mind</p><p>You gasp as he stops for a moment chuckling breathing hot air on your already twitching crotch.<br/>
The dragon smiles "Good girl" it says before flicking its tounge and rubbing against your clit in small circles.</p><p>&gt; You moan in pleasure as the warm tounge of the dragon laps at your wet pussy.<br/>
It moves its head deeper into you and runs its tounge up inside you, finding your sweet spot. It begins to suck on you as you grab a fistfull of its fur and close your eyes in ecstasy.<br/>
Your body quivers as you have the most intense orgasm of your life, the dragon's forked tounge is inside you and licking your clit simultaniously. You milk every drop of pleasure out of you're the experience, before you collapse into a heap on the floor.<br/>
"Good girl. Now, I'm going to enjoy myself" a deep purr rouses in it's throat.</p><p> </p><p>&gt; You weakly look down at the dragon's throbbing cock, already dripping with pre-cum.<br/>
The dragon rubs its cock against your legs "Do you want me to fuck you hard and fast, or do you want to enjoy this slowly?"</p><p>&gt; You go to answer but it seems you had no choice, before you know it the dragon's tip is breaching your entrance.<br/>
The pain is immense, but the dragon's growling encouragement makes you push forward. The pressure's so strong you can't even breath but your mind fills with a white hot anger and you love the pain.</p><p>&gt; You say "A-AH!"<br/>
"Goddammit... your pussy feels good" the dragon hisses as he pushes further in.</p><p>&gt; You punch him in the face but your swing is futile and the dragon only grins wider as he thrusts for the first time.<br/>
"You're tight... so warm" the dragon pants as he starts to thrusting in and out of you.</p><p>&gt; You gasp out "You're huge! Of course I feel tight!"<br/>
The dragon laughs "Yes...Your pussy is so tight I'm going to enjoy stretching it out a bit" he says as he grabs your hips and starts to thrust harder.<br/>
The Dragon's thrusts are sharp and you can't help but gasp with every pump. The gasps start turning into moans as the pain ebbs into raw pleasure. You don't even care that the lecherous dragon is dominating you, you're too lost in ecstasy.<br/>
"Look at you... you're enjoying my cock like a dirty little whore."</p><p>&gt; You groan in anger and desire.<br/>
The dragon smiles as you are caught in between the two.<br/>
"You're a pretty little pot of gold and I'm going to tarnish you and claim you as my own."<br/>
You're angry, but in an undeniable state of pleasure. The dragon leans forward and licks at your breasts continuing to pleasure himself with your body.<br/>
You want him to stop but you want him to continue even more.<br/>
"Don't you dare fucking stop!" you yell as you squeeze your legs together.<br/>
The dragon's eyes glow with lust as it thrusts into you with more power than before.</p><p>&gt; You feel his balls slap against your ass as he fucks you harder, his long tail presses against your cheeks, gently pleasuring your other hole as he ravages your pussy.<br/>
You dig your nails into his scales, your legs begin to buckle under the immense pleasure but the dragon doesn't stop, it keeps pounding you as you feel your body being pushed to the highest point of ecstasy.<br/>
You let out one last moan of pleasure. The dragon roars as hot, thick, golden cum pumps into your body filling you up until there's nowhere else for the cum to go and it squirts all over your legs. The dragon steps back, panting. You lay motionless, overwhelmed by what jsut happened to say anything. You feel the creamy cum drip out of you.<br/>
The dragon whispers into your ear "You're mine now... and when I want your body, there's nothing you'll be able to do to stop me." the dragon growls. As it turns to walk away it runs its tail across your pussy. You twitch with stimulation finding it hard to move. The dragon smirks one last time, the cockiness of its tone making you sick. "I'll be back, I won't forget about a treasure like this."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>